Lion-o and Lilian, Love and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: It was spring and the inhabitants of third earth were enjoying the warmth. It was abuzz with new life and love.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was out with Snarf enjoying the sunny day and spring breeze. "It's a nice day Snarf." Lion-o said.

It was spring and the inhabitants of third earth were enjoying the warmth. It was abuzz with new life and love.

Lion-o saw all the animals with their families and finding mates. "It kind of reminds me of the valley of the snarfs at spring time." Snarf said.

"I bet it does, spring has always been one of my favorite seasons." Lion-o said.

Then something crashed into the earth.

"What was that?" Snarf asked.

"I don't know but we will find out." Lion-o said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said.

He saw a ship break apart it was full of Thunderians and a young girl who was about 12 was placed in a badly damaged suspension capsule and a female snarf took the other. Then they were launched to Third earth and the ship exploded.

"Come on snarf it's two Thunderian suspension capsules and their are a young Thunderian and another snarf inside." Lion-o said.

"Then let's go," Snarf said.

The female Snarf came out of her capsule. "Whoa quite a ride." she said. "Lilian!" she said. She managed to get the capsule opened.

"Snarfette do you have to be so loud?" Lilian said and bumped her head. "Ow," she said. and started to stand up. "Ouch! how did the capsule get so small?" she asked.

She looked at herself and into a nearby pool of water.

"I'm grown." she said. "Look at my clothes that was my favorite dress." she said.

Lion-o and Snarf came up. "Snarfette?" Snarf said when he saw the female snarf.

"SNARF!" Snarfette said and ran up to him. "It's been a long time!" she said.

"You know her Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"I do, we knew each other as kids." Snarf said.

"We sure did," Snarfette said.

"I see you had problem with your capsule and became grown up." Lion-o said.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"It happened to me a couple of months ago I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm Lilian," Lilian said.

Lion-o was amazed Lilian was very pretty.

Lilian was amazed by Lion-o he was quite handsome.

"How about we take you back to cat's lair so we can get you some new clothes." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Lilian said.

Once at cat's lair Lilian explained what happened and how Lion-o found her.

"Since you have no where else to go you may stay." Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o." Lilian said.

Soon Lilian made herself a boomerang and began to practice with it.

"You are getting pretty good at that." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o." Lilian said.

"You have been working so hard you will become a fine Thundercat." Lion-o said.

"You really think so?" Lilian asked.

"I really do." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Lilian said.

Lilian had proven herself quite capable and was a made Thundercat.

Lilian fell in love with Lion-o.

Lion-o cared about Lilian a lot he tried to show her how much he cared.

Snarf did the same thing for Snarfette he wanted to show her how mush he cared about her.

Soon Lion-o and Lilian were officially a couple. Snarf and Snarfette became a couple as well.

"You know Lion-o she can become lady of the Thundercats through marriage and I can see how much you love her." Tygra said.

"I know but how do propose to her?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple according to Thunderian tradition you have to make her a necklace." Cheetara said.

"Yes with a red stone craving it with unique design" Panthro said.

"Okay, then." Lion-o said. Lion-o began to design the necklace. It was lovely. The design was unique to Lion-o. The stone craving would look like a lily which was Lilian's favorite flower and the lily would have the Thundercats symbol on one of it's petals.

Lion-o began to look for the stone he needed. Snarf came with him. He was looking for a proposal gift for Snarfette. According to Snarf tradition he must find a stone and make a bracelet out of 's design had a star within a heart carved into the stone.

They ran into Monkian. "Sorry but we don't have time to play!" Lion-o said.

"Who said I wanted to play?" Monkian asked. Then attacked Lion-o.

Lucky for Lion-o and Snarf Hachiman was nearby and on his way to Cats Lair.

"Thanks for the assist Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I was on my way to Cat's Lair when I saw you and your friend in danger." Hachiman said.

"I was out gathering some thing I needed." Lion-o said.

"I was getting something I needed too," Snarf said.

"What do you need out here?" Hachiman asked.

"I was looking for a red stone." Lion-o said.

"I'm looking for one of those too," Snarf said.

"What do you need that for?" Hachiman asked.

"I'll explain according to Thunderian tradition it is to make an engagement necklace, for the women you wish to marry or arranged to marry and the red stone is supposed to be carved with unique design." Lion-o said. He showed Hachiman his design.

Snarf explained the snarf tradition and showed him the bracelet he was going to make.

"So you are going to marry a young female who is she?" Hachiman asked.

"Her name is Lilian." Lion-o said.

"Her name is Snarfette," Snarf said.

"I will help you search for the stones." Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

They began to search. Hachiman saw a brilliant red rock. He picked up two round red stones. "How is this Lion-o San and Snarf San?" Hachiman asked.

Lion-o looked at it. "It's just about the right sized and shape a little cutting and sanding and the craving and polishing and it will be perfect." Lion-o said.

"Perfect," Snarf said.

"Now let's head to Cats Lair." Hachiman said.

They made it to Cats Lair Then Lion-o and Snarf went right to work. They cut the stones and sanded it to grind it smooth and craved the stone to their liking. Then finally polishing it. Lion-o attached it to the necklace and was ready to show it to Lilian. Snarf placed his in the bracelet and it was ready for Snarfette to see.

Lilian saw Lion-o come up and showed her the necklace.

"Wow," Lilian said.

"Will you marry me and become lady of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, I will." Lilian said and Lion-o put the necklace on her.

Snarf showed Snarfette the bracelet.

"It's beautiful Osbert," she said.

"Thanks Samantha." he said. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes I will I have been waiting for you to ask." she said.

Snarf placed the bracelet on her wrist.

Get ready for a double wedding!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The wedding for Lion-o and Lilian had begun after much preparation. Lilian put on her wedding dress. While Lion-o got dressed in a nice royal suite.

The friends and the other Thundercats watched as Lion-o and Lilian completed their vows. "Now the couple must give each other their presents." the preacher said.

Lion-o gave Lilian a locket it had picture of them together in it.

Lilian gave Lion-o a Thunderian watch that was engraved.

Both of them smiled at the gifts.

"Now they must tie this ribbon together to symbolize they are now one." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Lilian tied the ribbon into a beautiful bow.

"Now you two may seal the bond with a kiss." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Lilian kissed.

"I know present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats." the preacher said.

Everyone cheered it was wonderful.

Lion-o and Liosia were ready to settle into their new lives together.

Snarf's and Snarfette's snarf wedding was great too. Snarfer enjoyed getting to know his new aunt.

A few nights later Lion-o set things up in he and Lilian's room for love making. Lilian came and they got together and made love.

A year had passed and Lion-o saw Lilian sleeping in bed. He knew she hadn't been feeling like herself so he decided to let her sleep in this morning. When she woke up she was wondering where Lion-o was.

"Excuse me Panthro where's Lion-o?" Lilian asked.

"He's out," Panthro answered.

"Why didn't he tell me he was going out?" Lilian said.

"He told us he didn't want you to be woken up since you haven't been feeling well." Tygra answered.

"I see but he should've told me." Lilian said.

"Just calm down he'll be back soon." Cheetara said.

"Okay," Lilian said.

Lilian brushed her hair and began to do cleaning. Pumyra came hearing that Lilian wasn't feeling well. "Okay Lilian let's see whats wrong with you," she said.

Pumyra took a look and Lilian was very healthy and discovered why Lilian wasn't feeling well. "You are very healthy," Pumyra said. "Which is a good thing, because you're pregnant." she said.

Lilian was shocked. "I'm pregnant?" Lilian asked she was feeling faint.

"Head between you knees and take deep breaths." Pumyra said helping her.

Lilian calmed down but looked a little troubled. "What's wrong Lilian aren't you happy?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes I am happy, I was just thinking about Lion-o we talked about having a baby but not for a couple of years." Lilian said.

"Don't worry Lilian everything will be fine." Pumyra said.

"I sure hope so and I am also worried about what's expected of me now that I am pregnant." Lilian said.

"Huh?" Pumyra said.

"As lady of the Thundercats I'm expected to bear a son to carry on the line of the lord of the Thundercats. Every lady of the Thundercats had a prince the future lord. I know what is expected of me now and I'd hate to think of what will happen if I bear a daughter. I just hate to think what will happen especially with Lion-o." Lilian said.

"Don't worry Lilian I know this is unexpected and a lot to take in. I think you should talk to Lion-O when you tell him that might help calm your fears." Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra," Lilian said.

"You're welcome, Lion-o will be home soon." Pumyra said.

Lion-o came home about ten minutes later. He saw Lilian in their room. She looked worried. "Lilian is everything alright? What did Pumyra tell you?" he asked.

"She told me I'm pregnant, Lion-o we're going to have a baby." Lilian said.

Lion-o gasped and then hugged her. "This is great," Lion-o said.

He saw Lilian still looked worried. "What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o I know what is expected of me as lady of the Thundercats, I'm suppose to bear son so there will be a new lord of Thundercats to carry on bloodline from your family in you name. If I bear a daughter I don't know what will happen. I fear that I will be kicked out and that you won't love me anymore." Lilian said and started crying.

Lion-o expression became soft and gentle. He held Lilian close. "That will never happen. I don't care if you give me a son or a daughter. I just want the child to be happy and healthy." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, it's going to be alright soon we will have a little baby, a prince or princess or maybe both." Lion-o said.

"Thank you, Lion-o, I hope our future son or daughter will be healthy and strong." Lilian said.

Lilian felt her fears disappear. But they had nine long months to wait.

"We have to think of names," Lilian said. "For a boy I like Leonaro," she said.

"That's a good name, for a girl I like Liosia." Lion-o said.

"That's a good name too," Lilian said.

It was early summer and they had much to do on third earth.

Today Lion-o was in a hurry to get home, he was passing by the warrior maidens kingdom. "Lion-o what's the rush?" Nayda asked.

"I'm just worried about Lilian," Lion-o answered.

"Why what's wrong her?' Willa asked.

"She's not sick is she?" Nayda asked.

"No, she's going to have a baby," Lion-o said.

"A baby?" Nayda asked.

"When is the child coming?" Willa asked.

"Pumyra says in the spring." Lion-o said.

"Spring is a long way off, it's only summer now." Willa said. "The warrior maidens hope she has a healthy baby." she said.

"Thank you I'll make sure to tell her that right now I need to hurry home." Lion-o said.

"Come with me I know a few shortcuts." Nayda said.

"Thanks Nayda," Lion-o said.

Thanks to Nayda's help Lion-o made it back home quickly.

Lion-o came into cats lair. He went into his room. "Lilian are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine just queasy." Lilian answered.

"That's a relief." Lion-o said. "I just worry about you because of your condition." he said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Lilian said.

Lilian had many pregnancy symptoms, morning sickness, nausea, headaches, dizziness, fatigue, and mood swings.

When ever she got morning sick or nauseous Lion-o held her hair back.

Today Lilian got a bad case of morning sickness. Lion-o sat there for about an hour with her as he held back her hair. She stopped for a second and he began to rub her back.

"Are you okay now?" Lion-o asked.

"I think so," Lilian said. Then she looked green again. "Oh hold the phone," she said and threw up again.

"Easy now," Lion-o said.

Finally Lilian had finished throwing up. Lion-o gave her a wash cloth and she wiped her mouth.

Lilian was looked at by Pumyra. "You and your baby are very healthy," Pumyra said. "you are taking very good care of yourself and that means a healthy baby," she said.

"Great," Lilian said.

Lion-o came in today to check on her. He got Lilian a present to celebrate the start of their new family.

It was necklace it was lovely it's pendant looked like a flower.

"Thank you Lion-o," Lilian said.

Lion-o and Lilian would soon have a new family. Will it be a boy or girl? Or will it be twins?

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Once Autumn hit Lilian was in her second trimester. She had back aches, leg cramps, swollen ankles, and cravings.

When Lilian had a craving it won't go away until it is met. Lion-o would often be on snack runs for her. One of her favorite things was the Berbil village's Mexican take out. She also enjoyed the candy fruit that Berbils grew.

Lion-o often got ticked when the cravings were late at night and she woke him up because of it.

"She wakes me up in the middle of the night just for snack, it's driving me crazy!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o take it easy," Bengali said.

"Yes, after all she is not herself right now, when a female is pregnant she becomes quite emotional and she'll be demanding but it's because pregnancy is throwing her hormones and body out of whack." Pumyra said.

"Maybe I should be more supportive," Lion-o said.

Lilian was in the other room making a baby blanket. Then she felt something it felt like a kick. "My little one just kicked." she said. She had to tell Lion-O.

"Lion-o!" Lilian called.

"I'm coming," Lion-o said. He wondered why Lilian was calling for him now.

He came into the room. "What do you need?" Lion-o asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something," Lilian said.

"What is it are you and the baby okay?" he asked. He was really worried now.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you I just felt the baby kick for the first time." Lilian said.

Lion-o looked at her and came closer. "Really the baby kicked?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Lilian said. "You want to feel?" she said.

"You don't mind?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course not," Lilian said.

Lion-o reached out a shaky hand. "It's okay dear," Lilian told him. Then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

Sure enough there was a kick.

"Looks like the baby is is doing fine." Lion-o said.

"I know, makes me think I'm doing a good job." Lilian said.

"You are doing a good job, that's why the baby is doing so well," Lion-o said.

Later that day Lion-o went with Lilian for her check up with Pumyra.

Pumyra had a thoughtful look on her face. She felt Lilian's belly. "Hmm," she said.

"I something wrong?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes, everything is fine I was wondering why Lilian seemed to show earlier than she should of. But now I know." Pumyra said.

"Really you?" Lilian asked.

"You are having twins." Pumyra said.

"Twins?" Lion-o and Lilian asked.

"Yes congratulations." Pumyra said.

Lilian looked at each other and smiled. They told the Thundercats the good news.

"Congratulations." The Thundercats said.

They told all their allies and the congratulated them.

The Thundercats helped with the Berbils' harvest.

"Thank you for the help Thundercats we hope Lilian has healthy twins," Ro-bear Bill said.

"Yes we hope so too we are pretty excited about it." Lion-o said.

Soon winter came and the friends of the Thundercats came and brought things for the baby. The warrior maidens brought two cradles, the berbils brought two mobiles, the unicorn keepers brought two dream catchers, the wolos brought two hand made rattles, the bolkins brought two blankets, Mandora brought some picture books, and Hachiman brought in some baby clothes for his native home.

The clothes were kimonos ones for boys and ones for girls because the genders was unknown and won't be known until the birth. There were even different sizes for different ages.

Lion-o and Lilian loved all the presents they were all very thoughtful.

"Thank you, all of you," Lilian said.

"Once spring comes there will be two little heirs of the Thundercats." Bengali said.

"Two princes," Tygra said.

"Or two princesses," Cheetara said.

"Or one of each," Lynx-o said.

"Yes true, true." Lilian said.

"Yes we just have to wait for the birth." Pumyra said. "Spring will be here before we know it." she said.

Before spring arrived the Thundercats were all settled on New Thundera.

The new Cat's lair was all set up.

They even got a nursery ready. Lion-o and Panthro were adding the finishing touches. "There, that should do it," Panthro said.

"Perfect," Lion-o said.

Spring came before they knew it. Lion-o saw his expectant wife sitting in a chair. Pumyra had come along just to monitor the birth. Soon as the twins were born she would be heading back to third earth.

On on sunny spring day Lilian was going to have the twins.

Lion-o was there by Lilian's side hold her hand Pumyra and Cheetara were assisting with the birth. "Don't worry Lilian, I'm here so I will try to help anyway I can." Lion-o said.

"I will keep that in mind." Lilian said. Then cried out in pain.

"Pumyra it's been hours how long is this going to take?" Lion-o asked.

"It depends on the mother and the baby, it can be really quick or very slow. Like a couple of hours to a couple of days. Your twins want to take Their time." Pumyra said. She gave Lion-o a bowl.

"Give her this it should help her a little." Pumyra said.

"Here Lilia Pumyra says this will help so drink it." Lion-o said.

Lilian sipped the herbs juices.

It had been several hours. Lilian was crying out. Cheetara began to massage Lilian's back.

"I can't do Pumyra it hurts too much!" Lilian said holding onto Lion-o.

"You can do it," Cheetara told her.

"Yes remember to breathe." Pumyra said.

Lion-o began to stroke her sweaty hair. "I wish there was something I could do," Lion-o said.

"You are giving her support Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o," Lilian said. She wanted him to hold her hand. She looked like she was scared.

Lion-o realized he stopped holding her hand and she wanted him to hold it again. Lion-o grasped her hand. "Don't worry I'm here." Lion-o said. Then gave her a gentle smile.

An hour later everything was ready. "Okay now Lilian get ready to push," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lilian said squeezing Lion-o's hand.

"Alright, one, two, three push!" Pumyra said.

Lilian screamed and squeezed Lion-o's hand tight.

After about an hour there was crying. "It's a boy," Pumyra said. "One down one to go," she said. She gave the cub to Cheetara.

Cheetara began to clean the cub up.

"Okay, ready one, two, three push!" Pumyra said.

Lilian squeezed Lion-o's hand and screamed.

After about 5 minutes more crying was heard. "It's a girl!" Pumyra said. "There all done." Pumyra said.

She assisted Cheetara in cleaning up the cubs. Now they were all swaddled up in blankets. They were handed to Lion-O and Pumyra.

"Thank's Pumyra, for helping." Lion-o said.

"It was no trouble Lion-o all in a days work for a midwife." Pumyra said.

"Now they need names," Lion-o said.

"Yes they do," Lilian said.

The other Thundercats came in. They wanted to see the twins.

"Look at them they are so cute." Snarfer said.

"Your son and daughter look wonderful Lion-o," Tygra said.

"What are their names?" Bengali asked.

"Lion-o both picked a name," Lilian said. "Our son's name is Leonaro because we agreed that's what the name would be if we had a son." she said.

"Our daughter's name is Liosia, because that is what we agreed on for a daughter." Lion-o said.

"Okay now let's, allow Lilian to rest," Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats left.

Now Lion-o and Liosia were proud parents.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Lilian were admiring their twins they were just born today. "Look at little Leonaro he looks just like his daddy," Lilian said.

"Look at pretty little Liosia she's as lovely as her mommy," Lion-o said.

"They are both great," Snarf said.

"Snarf we appreciate you helping us," Lion-o said.

"I'm a nursemaid it's my job." Snarf said.

They laid their cubs down in the cradles. Then rocked them to sleep. "They are just perfect Lilian just perfect." Lion-o said.

For the next couple of nights Lilian and Lion-o were woken by the twins cries. In fact everyone in cat's lair were woken up by the babies.

It was pretty bothersome. Sometimes it was for a diaper change, other times a feeding, and few times to rocked. Lilian and Lion-o often did it in shifts. But sometimes when Lilian tried to get Lion-o out of bed he would cover his head with the covers.

They soon moved them to nursery and the babies cries were audible over the monitor and in the hall.

Six months later. Early one morning they heard crying. "They must be wanting breakfast." Lion-o said getting up.

"Yes must be," Lilian said.

"Better than at midnight." Lion-o said.

Lilian picked up her children and began to nurse them. Leonaro clamped down a bit hard. "Ow!" Lilian said.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"You son is starting to bite down as he nurses, it hurts." Lilian said. "I think it's about time we introduce them to bottles." Lilian said.

"I agree I don't want you to be in pain." Lion-o said.

Lion-o took his rambunctious son. "Okay you little rascal time for bottles instead of your mother," Lion-o said. Lilian often scolded him for using certain talk near the cubs so he was really careful about it.

He got the bottle ready and sat down and tried to feed him. Leonaro wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on son, this is for you," Lion-o said.

"What's going on in here?" Snarf asked.

"You see we are trying to switch Leonaro to a bottle since he's taken to biting Lilian at feeding time." Lion-o said.

"I see," Snarf said. "Let me help," he said. He squeezed a little on to his finger and let Leonaro suck on his finger. Then removed it slowly while nodding to let Lion-o know to place the teat in Leonaro's mouth.

Lion-o did so and Leonaro began to suck on it.

"There we go that trick works." Snarf said.

"How did you know that would work?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple when you were a baby and you lost your mother I used that trick to get you use to the bottle and it worked." Snarf said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

Leonaro drank about two thirds of the bottle then let go. Lion-o placed his son up to his shoulder and burped him. "There we are son that wasn't so bad now was it?" Lion-o said.

Leonaro gurgled and sucked his thumb.

Liosia was done being feed and Lilian burped her.

Liosia gurgled and reached out to Snarf.

"Looks like she wants you Snarf." Lilian said.

"Okay come here little lady," Snarf said taking Liosia in his arms. Liosia snuggled against Snarf's chest.

"Looks like she really likes you Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Yes she does, cuddles right up to me like you did at her age," Snarf said. "They have a few traits that remind me of you when I watch you when you were little Lion-o." he said.

"If they take completely after him we got our hands full." Lilian said.

Snarfer came in. "Look at them aren't they cute," he said.

He began to play with the babies. "Where's Snarfer?' Snarfer asked covering his face. "Here I am!" he said uncovering his face.

He continued to play.

"Okay now let's calm down," Lilian said. "Does someone need a diaper change?" she asked.

Snarfer sniffed the air. "They both do," Snarfer said.

"I got it," Lion-o said.

He picked them up and changed their diapers. "There we go," he said.

"Okay, that takes care of that." Lilian said.

"Oh my I just remembered something," Lion-o said.

"Remembered what dear?" Lilian asked.

"You and I have a trip to make to the new settlement and help for a few hours remember?" Lion-o asked.

"That's right, with the twins we have been so busy," Lilian said. "We need someone to watch the twins." she said.

"I can watch them?" Snarfer said.

"Okay Snarfer, but are you sure you can handle two babies? I mean you do play with them but caring for them is different." Lion-o said.

"Well I think I can handle it besides uncle Snarf will help if I need it," Snarfer said.

"Alright you will babysit them," Lilian said.

"Snarfer remember you got to do more than just play with them," Lion-o said. "You have to feed them, change their diapers, burp them, rock them, give them a bath and put them to bed." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Snarfer said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

"Here is the list." Lilian said handing it to Snarfer. "Make sure you follow it." she said.

"You got it." Snarfer said.

"We will be back by this evening." Lion-o said. "So you will be watching them for pretty much the whole day." he said.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Snarfer said.

"Okay if you say so," Lilian said.

"Remember if you need any help the other Thundercats will help you," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Snarfer said.

(Looks like Snarfer is going to babysit the twins, what could go wrong?)

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Snarfer looked at the list.

9:00 playtime

10:00 bath time (10 minutes)

11:00 Lunch time one bottle each. Small second helpings if still hungry. (Leonaro is having a hard time adjusting ask for help from Snarf if needed.)

12:00 story time 1 picture book read from cover to cover.

1:00 Nap time (1 hour)

2:00 snack time

3:00 play time

5:00 dinnertime no second helpings

7:00 bedtime (Read one more story,)

Change diapers at anytime if soiled.

"Hmm seems simple enough," Snarfer said. He looked at the time. "Okay little ones time to play." he said.

He placed them on the ground. "Where's Snarfer?" Snarfer asked in singsong.

Leonaro and Liosia looked around.

"Here I am!" Snarfer said uncovering his face.

The twins clapped their hands and laughed.

Snarfer repeated the process.

The twins were laughing.

He blew raspberries and made funny faces.

Bengali came in. "Is everything alright in here Snarfer?' he asked.

"Yes Bengali just playing with the twins." Snarfer said.

"I hear you are babysitting, remember watching a baby is a big responsibility. Watching two is an even bigger one." Bengali said.

"I can handle it." Snarfer said.

"If you say so if you need help let us know," Bengali said then left.

Snarf looked at the time. "10:00 bath time." Snarfer said.

The twins didn't look too happy. Snarfer scooped them up and put them in the tub. The twins started crying.

"Uh oh," Snarfer said. Then saw a box labeled 'bath toys.'

"Bingo," Snarfer said. He grabbed a couple of toys out of the box. One was a rubber fish and the other was boat. The twins cooed and smiled.

Liosia began to poke at the fish while Leonaro was messing with boat.

Snarfer went right to work giving them their bath. He took a soft washcloth and gently scrubbed their bodies. Then rinsed them off. "Okay all done," Snarfer said.

He pulled them out of the tub and dried them off.

"Okay that takes care of that." Snarfer said.

Then a bit later he looked at the clock. "Okay lunch time." Snarfer said.

Snarfer took the bottle and fed Liosia. She was being very good. Then Snarfer burped her. "Okay Leonaro your turn." Snarfer said.

He picked him up and tried to feed him. "Come on Leonaro," Snarfer said.

Finally after a little persistence Snarfer fed him. "You sure are a stubborn little fella." Snarfer said.

After Leonaro was fed Snarfer burped him and looked at the time. It was 12:00 meaning it was story time. "Okay story time." Snarfer said.

He chose a picture book and began to read it to the cubs. Once the book was done the twins began to yawn. "Looks like it's nap time. Snarfer, Snarfer." Snarfer said.

Snarfer put them down for a nap. "Okay, now we just have to wait." Snarfer said.

An hour later Snarfer saw the twins were awake. "Okay snack time." he said. He found the snacks that Lion-o and Lilian kept for the cubs. It was applesauce. Once they had finished Snarfer smelled something.

"Smells like someone needs me to change diaper." Snarfer said.

Snarfer tried to change them but they wouldn't stay still. So he ended up with one on his head and the other on his tail. "Aw come on!" Snarfer said.

Snarf came in. "Is everything alright in here Snarfer?' he asked.

"Everything was going fine until I tried to change their diapers, they won't stay still." Snarfer said.

"Here let me help you," Snarf said. "I'll take one and you take the other." he said.

Snarfer grabbed Leonaro and place a clean diaper on him. "There," Snarfer said.

"That should do it," Snarf said. "If you need anymore help let me know," he said.

"Okay now playtime again," Snarfer said.

Snarfer watched them play. But soon the cubs started to misbehave. "Hey cut that out," Snarfer said. They were throwing toys and chewing on things. They were making a big mess.

Snarfer was worried how was he going to explain this to Lion-o and Lilian. How was he going to get things back under control. He felt the pressure build inside him until he couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry.

The twins saw Snarfer crying. They saw that they were not behaving like with mom and dad. They were being bad. Then Snarfer felt someone hugging him and saw the twins giving him a big hug.

"You two are sweet now I must clean up this mess." Snarfer said.

Snarfer cleaned up the mess and then gave the cubs their dinner. Then read them another book. After that put them to bed. He finished up his other chores.

Lion-o and Lilian came back. "Finally back home," Lion-o said.

"Look the highchairs and everything else is nice and clean." Lilian said.

They came into the hallway.

"Shush," Snarfer said and motioned for them to follow.

Lion-o and Lilian followed him to the nursery and saw the twins sleeping.

"Snarfer I never knew you could be so responsible, how would you like to be our go to sitter on permanent basis?" Lion-o said.

"I don't know," Snarfer said.

Then looked into the nursery.

"Snar," Leonaro said.

"Fer," Liosia said.

Snarfer smiled then turned to Lion-o and Lilian.

"I have free time next Wednesday." Snarfer said.

To be continued.


End file.
